Love Among the Classes
by clannyfenton
Summary: Asami has hit rock bottom after her break up with Mako. Her and her friends will never be the same again. Her life is completely turned around after her last period teacher announces that an assistant will be joining her for the rest of the year. (Modern/School Irosami AU)


**Hello! This is my first Irosami fic and my first time writing anything with these two characters, so feedback would really be appreciated. (^・ω・^ )**

**This is a Modern/School Irosami AU where Zuko (instead of being the fire lord) is the president of Republic City. His grandson, Iroh, wants to be a teacher and decides to help out at the same school the Avatar is attending. **

**(Just to make thing seem more realistic, Iroh is 20 in this!)**

* * *

School was almost over and Asami felt as if things couldn't get any more dull. Her good friend Bolin and ex-boyfriend Mako both caught the same flu and had to skip school today, leaving Asami to spend the day alone with Korra (who was now dating Mako, so it wasn't necessarily a situation either of them looked forward to). They sat, walked and stared at each other in silence for most of the day. Asami assumed that this was easier than seeing Korra and Mako together so soon, although it couldn't have been much better either.

The two girls walked quietly to class, trying to avoid the mass of people trying to ask Korra questions about Mako. Since the two of them first got together, Mako went from a brooding loner to a brooding popular student who was also dating the Avatar. People normally swarmed around Korra. Their school wasn't too large, so it was the best place for Korra to go to avoid attention. However, even with the few people attending the school, attention was the only thing she ever got in there.

A handful of people thought Mako and Korra were perfect for each other and tried to compliment how good the two of them looked together (probably just to get Korra's attention and maybe even friendship, so in short, they all want to be popular and use Korra for that), others were upset because they wanted to be in Mako's position, and an even tinier handful wanted to be in Korra's position.

Eventually they reached their classroom. Korra was usually early to class because she'd hurry to avoid the swarms of students. It worked mostly, however there were a few times where they wouldn't let her leave.

They were exactly on time today, only moments away from being late. Asami let out a soft sigh and strolled to her desk. She put her backpack next to her seat and began pulling out her textbook, notebook and pencil case, but as she looked up, she noticed something different.

Sitting next to their Environmental Science teacher, Ms. Bei Fong, was a young man dress a bit too formally. He sat straight up and properly with a stern look on his face. Asami shrugged and put all her things out in front of her. Ms. Bei Fong would eventually tell the classroom who he was, so she wasn't too curious about him.

Asami opened her notebook to the first blank page and wrote the date on the top right corner. Her class was awfully loud today; of course they'd all flooded around Korra's desk, which made both Korra and Asami uncomfortable. Ms. Bei Fong cleared her throat and slammed a book down on her desk, shutting the whole class up and made all the students scurry to their seats and pull out their books.

"Good morning class. In case you haven't noticed, sitting next to me is my new classroom assistant," she announced while gesturing to the young man. He looked around awkwardly, almost like he wasn't sure what to do. "You may or may not recognize him. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

He nodded, and slowly got off of his stool.

"I'm Iroh, grandson of the President of Republic City," he told told the class in a nervous voice. The class gasped and began to whisper amongst itself. "There's no way..!" one girl said out loud. The teacher glared at her and furrowed her brows.

"You are all expected to treat him as you treat me. He's here because he hopes to become a teacher like me one day."

Asami let out a sigh. Everyone else was in shock, even Korra, but she didn't really care. Her father had spoken to the President many times, and she'd even met him before. And, even if she didn't, she probably wouldn't care anyway. She didn't seem to care about many things today. Asami was still sad about the break up, and being around Korra all day hadn't helped much.

The class continued normally after Iroh had been introduced to them. Asami focused on her work and try her best to ignore the loud chatting and Ms. Bei Fong yelling at students to be quiet. One thing was really bugging her though. The boy sitting behind her kept playing his music way too loud through his earphones and made it really hard to focus on anything.

Asami turned around to face him and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't respond to it at all, so she tried again. No response. She let out a sigh and was losing her patience a bit too quickly. "Hey," she said while poking him. He looked up at her and grimaced, "What?"

"Can you turn your music down a bit?" she asked in the nicest tone she could force out. He sucked on his teeth and put his earphones back in without lowering it at all. Asami let out a long breath, trying to keep calm. There was still about a half hour in class and she wasn't going to tolerate this. As she was moving closer to rip his earphones out of his phone, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

Asami's heart dropped. Bei Fong was going to kill her for this. Her #1 rule was not touching other people's belongings. '_Haven't I been through enough today?' _she thought as she turned around to face her.

To her surprise, Ms. Bei Fong wasn't standing behind her. It was Iroh.

"Is there a problem here, Miss Sato?" he interrogated. Asami looked around a bit. She wasn't exactly sure what to tell him.

"Uh.. Bryan's playing music really loudly and I can't focus," she said quietly in an almost embarrassed tone. She didn't know why, but he was making her feel shy. This was the first time she'd ever gotten a good look at his face. He had silk raven hair and ember eyes that she instantly got lost in. Asami stared at her hands resting on her lap and mumbled, "I asked him to stop but he's ignoring me."

Iroh smiled at her, "I'll see what I can do about that, Miss Sato." He took a few steps over to Bryan's desk and (without asking) picked up his phone while plugging out the earphones.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" he began to say but stopped once her saw it was Iroh. "I uh, um.. May I have those back please?" he asked in a forced voice. Iroh shook his head, "You can't play music that loudly in class. You can have this back tomorrow after school." Bei Fong watched Iroh with her arms crossed as he made his way back to the desk. She smiled at him and patted his arm gently, "Good job, Iroh," she told him. He smiled at her and started to write something down on paper.

Asami refocused on her work. Her headache had gone down a bit, and she put on her own music to distract herself from all the chatter.

After what seemed like forever, school finally finished. Asami began to neatly pack her stuff away. She was extremely organized and usually stayed behind in class a bit because everything in her bag and binder needed to be in order. After everyone had left, Asami got up and started to walk out of the classroom.

Iroh stood by the door, holding it open for her. Asami smiled at him, "Sorry, I uh.. I didn't get to say thank you back there." Iroh shook his head. "No, it's fine. If he ever annoys you again, just let me know," he told her with a smile. Asami nodded and headed into the hallway.

Korra stood outside the door waiting for Asami. They exchanged grins and walked silently out of the school. Asami's home was in the same direction of Air Temple Island, so the two girls ended up having more awkward interactions with each other.

Even though she didn't have to, Asami enjoyed walking home from school. Her father always told her to drive a moped on her way home, but she always ignored him. She enjoyed getting some sun and breathing in the fresh air. Her favorite part was probably the random strangers that would smile at her. That was her dad's least favorite part – he wanted her to come home as fast as possible, and if she was out she'd need to ride around on a moped so if someone was chasing her or she felt threatened she could rush home. He always saw her as a helpless little girl, and it really irritated her.

"So.. uh, how about the Iroh guy?" Korra suddenly asked. Asami shrugged. "He's okay. I don't know why everyone was so shocked though." Asami raised an eyebrows, "Why would he do that?" "I don't know, probably just to check up on his grandson. Bolin's gonna go nuts when he hears about this, he always wanted to meet the president." Asami let out a small laugh.

Korra stopped near the island and waved to Asami, "Tell Bolin 'I hope he gets better' for me," Asami asked before Korra could leave. She nodded and smiled, "What about Mako?" she asked. Asami looked around awkwardly, and Korra stiffened a bit. "Uh.. sure, tell Mako too I guess," Asami said before turning around and speed-walking away. Korra shook her head and let out a sigh.

A wave of emotions washed over Asami as she realized her friendship with Korra will never be the same again. Or with Bolin. And she doesn't even want to think about talking to Mako at this point. He kissed Korra behind her back, and Asami felt ruined. All she wanted to do was go home now, lay down in bed and forget all about it.

Of course she wouldn't though, Mako would be on her mind all day and night. She still loved him. He was the only person she felt safe with, and now she can't even trust him.

Asami walked up to the front of her house (which was more or less a mansion, but she didn't like to brag) and unlocked the door. Her father was probably doing work in his office or out in the garage, either way she didn't really care. She made her way up the stairs and to her room. She threw her bag on her bed and took off her shoes before hopping onto her bed. Her head ache was slowly coming back and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and get some more rest.

However, she knew she couldn't. She had to shower, do her homework, help her father by testing out his new inventions and had to eat dinner. She was too busy to get some well deserved rest.

Asami sat with her father at the dinner table and listened to how his day went. After he finished, he asked how hers was, and Asami lied and said it was okay.

"Just.. okay? Nothing exciting happen?" he asked. Asami shrugged, "The presidents grandson is working as an assistant for Ms. Bei Fong," she told him. He looked up at her, "Iroh wants to become a teacher?" he shook his head, "I thought he would join the United Forces." Asami nodded.

"So, is he good at being an assistant?" She nodded, "Well, I've only had him for one class, but he seems to work well with the other students." Hiroshi nodded and continued to eat. Asami hated dinner with her father. Dinners were so much nicer when her mother was around, but now it was just awkward and lifeless. They'd discuss their day and have small talk as if they were strangers. It was dreadfully boring for both of them, however neither of them knew the other person didn't enjoy it.

After she finished eating, Asami went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She was ready to get a well deserved good nights rest, but that wouldn't happen.

Every time she closed her eyes, she'd think about him. She didn't want to, she felt like she wanted nothing to do with Mako anymore. Her heart felt like it had a heavy weight on it. Her breathing wasn't stable and she tried to force the tears she felt forming back. Asami wanted to hate him. She wanted to think he was awful. But she couldn't. She realized just then that she still loved him.


End file.
